Faith Of The Heart
by inveritas
Summary: On a cold Winter's night, Jenny gets a visitor. Written for Emma. Jibbs Oneshot.


**_Faith Of The Heart_**

**Rating:** PG-13/T  
**Genre/s:** Romance/Fluff  
**Notes:** This was written for my dear Emma. For writing me such an awesome story to cheer me up. I had lots of fun writing this one, it's perfect Jibbs fluff... I hope you enjoy it ! And I just couldn't resist putting in the line from _La Vie En Rose_...actually I couldn't help put that song in... I do love it alot.. But it did fit the story

_Miss-Margaret-4077_

* * *

The room was lit only by the glow from the fireplace. It was a welcomed contrast to the bitter, bone chilling cold of outside. There had been a heavy snow fall lately. She could appreciate the beauty of the snow from her warmly scented living room, the scene which filled her window was picturesque. Tree branches had snow draped over them and the white blanket of snow covered the grass. Winter was beautiful, despite the chilling cold, especially when she could appreciate it from inside, in front of a glowing fireplace. 

She sat in front of the fireplace and looked outside; it had started to snow. The beauty of the snow fall always cheered Jenny up; it was nice to see Winter in a beautiful way, rather than dull and grey. She took a sip from her hot chocolate; an aid to warm her up further, plus being delicious. As she watched the snow fall outside she thought about how nice it would be to have someone here with her. It got lonely in this big house sometimes, not that she was actually here much. Being Director didn't give her much of a chance to take a break and relax by the fire at home. She really lived in her office. She wasn't complaining though; she loved NCIS and loved being Director, but sometimes the dream isn't as great as the wish.

Jenny put her mug of chocolate down on the table beside the couch and went to put some music on; it would be the perfect addition to her current surroundings. She looked through the records she had, she came across some old French ones and decided to put them on. She had always loved France and she did have some very fond memories of the country. She smiled to herself as Jethro Gibbs made his way into her thoughts, he was in many of her good memories of France. The music was soft and melodic; listening to it caused you to be totally absorbed into the rhythm of the instruments. It had hints of typical French sounds subtly intertwined into the sounds of the other instruments. She walked back over to the couch and sat down, looking again at the fireplace. This evening was almost perfect.

Jenny had settled back down and was completely absorbed in the music and the crackling of the fire, moments later she heard someone was at the door. Her house keeper had answered the door; Jenny could hear talking. She got up and turned the music down and asked, "Who is it?" As she walked out to the entrance hall.

"Jethro, what brings you here?" She asked, certainly surprised to see her old partner standing in her house. Looking quite haggard too. "Jethro, what happened? You look exhausted."

"That'd be from all the running I just did." He replied, brushing off the snow flakes from his jacket.

"Running? Why were you running?" Jenny asked, helping him take his coat off.

"DiNozzo and I were chasing a suspect." Gibbs replied, simply.

"Come over to the fire, Jethro. You look freezing." Jenny suggested, taking her old partner's hand and leading him into the living room.

"Thanks, Jen." He said, sitting on the couch, near the fire.

"Why'd you come here, Jethro. Why didn't you go home?" Jenny asked, sitting beside him.

"Because I knew if I came here I'd have some company; I have none at home." He explained.

"Well I'm flattered that you chose me, Jethro." Jenny said, smiling, then she added, "I miss your company; outside the office."

"I never thought you'd say that, Jen; after our reunion anyway. I still stand by what I said, I did miss you."

"Jethro, I'm sorry." She said, sincerely.

He looked surprised, "For what?" He asked.

"For leaving you like I did, I had no choice."

"Jen," He began, "you did what you had to. But you followed your head," He paused and placed his hand over her heart, "not your heart." He concluded.

Jenny removed Jethro's hand from her heart; who's rate had increased from Jethro's touch, in her hands. "Would now be a good time to follow my heart and not my head?" She asked.

"I think so." Jethro replied, his voice was soft. He removed his hands from Jenny's grasp and ran his fingers down the side of her face, "You're beautiful, Jen." He said.

Jenny felt herself blush, she knew it was stupid because this man knew more about her than anyone else she knew, so she didn't understand why she felt embarrassed.

"Jen, when I came in I noticed you had some music playing, can you put it back on?"

Jenny got up from the couch and walked over to turn the music back on. It began playing _La Vie En Rose. _The room was soon filled with the enchanting voice of Edith Piaf, Jenny decided now would be a perfect time to ask Jethro to dance. The song fit the mood perfectly, it was a very romantic and beautiful song, very appropriate for how Jenny felt at the moment. She walked back over to Jethro and held out her hand, "Dance with me Jethro?"

Jethro stood up, he thought his dancing left a lot to be desired, but for Jenny he'd make a compromise, after all this wasn't the first time they'd danced to French music. He placed his hand on Jenny's back and they began moving with the music, the scene which filled Jenny's living room looked like it had been plucked from a movie; it was perfect. As they danced memories of Paris floated into their minds, reminders of romantic evenings in the city of love. They danced in silence for a while; they didn't need words to express how they felt, it was perfect like this.

Dancing together broke down any barrier that had previously been up. It allowed Jenny to relax and not be Director Shepard; but to be Jenny, for a while. And it allowed Jethro to not be afraid of revealing too much emotion. Although that was pretty pointless around Jenny, she did know more about him than anyone he knew. Aside from his first wife, Shannon, no woman knew as much about Leroy Jethro Gibbs as Jenny did. She felt privileged to occupy such a place in Jethro's heart as that space was a hard one to get into. She knew it was also occupied by Abby, she had always meant a lot to Jethro. Jenny knew she was in good company.

As they danced, Jenny took the first step and pressed her lips against Jethro's, showing him he didn't have to be afraid of anything anymore, she wasn't going to run away now. He quickly returned the favour and began kissing her back; softly and tenderly. To show her that he was ready to let her into his heart once again. Jenny wrapped her arms around Jethro's neck and continued to kiss him.

The night was now perfect. Jenny couldn't have asked for more. The song was almost over by this stage, when it ended, Jenny led Jethro back to the couch. They sat down and watched the snow fall outside, whilst listening to the crackling fire and melodic enchanting music that was playing.

"Jethro," Jenny began

"Yeah, Jen?"

"It feels good to have you back. Thankyou for coming here tonight, you showed me that I can have faith in my heart after all." She said.

"My pleasure, like I said, I missed you, Jen." He replied, wrapping his arm around her. She placed her head on his shoulders and said, "I never stopped loving you."

Jethro kissed the top of her head and said, "Me neither, Jen."

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras; il parle tout bas et je vois la vie en rose… _

_The End. _

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review, thanks :-) And I hope you enjoyed it.  
****The phrase from _La Vie En Rose_ translates to: when he takes me in his arms, he speaks softly and I see la vie en rose.**


End file.
